Partial list of Enclaves
Partial List of Enclaves and areas of Responsibility Enclave 1 – Enclave Command. (Below Ground) Fort Knox, Kentucky. AO: Kentucky, Missouri, Arkansas Flight Capabilities: Helicopters only Ground Capabilities: Heavy and light armored vehicles Enclave 2 – Near Sheboygan, Wisconsin. (Above Ground) AO: Wisconsin, Michigan, Illinois, All Eastern Canada Flight Capabilities: Jet Aircraft, Helicopters Ground Capabilities: Light armored Vehicles NOTE: Captain Augustus Jones and his unit, the “Deadheads” operated out of this Enclave. Enclave 3 – Near Devils Lake, North Dakota (Below Ground) AO: North and South Dakota, Minnesota, Iowa, Manitoba Flight Capabilities: Heavy and light cargo aircraft, Jets, Helicopters Ground Capabilities: Heavy and light Armor Enclave 5 – Appalachian Mountains, Virginia and West Virginia Border (Below Ground) AO: West Virginia, Virginia, Ohio, Maryland Flight Capabilities: Limited Helicopter Ground Capabilities: Light armor, limited heavy armor Enclave 9 - Near Phoenix, AZ (Above Ground) AO: Arizona, New Mexico, southern Utah and Southern Colorado Flight Capabilities: Helo’s only Ground Capabilities: Light armor NOTE: Enclave 9 was the only Enclave destroyed during the war. It was never filled to full capacity, due to the scarce population in its AO) Enclave 10 – Inside Mt. Rainier Park, Washington State (Under Ground) AO: Washington, Oregon, Southern British Columbia Flight Capabilities: limited helos Ground capabilities: Self armored trucks, some APCs. Enclave 11 – Outside Carson City, NV (Above Ground) AO: Nevada, California Flight Capabilities: Unlimited Ground Capabilities: Heavy/Light armor Enclave 13 – Near Elmira, NY (Above Ground) AO: New York State, Pennsylvania, Part of South Eastern Ohio, New England, as far as the Massachusetts border) Flight Capabilities: Helos Ground Capabilities: Heavy/Light Armor Enclave 15 New Mexico – (Above Ground) AO: New Mexico, Eastern Arizona, Western Texas Located only 100 miles from Enclave 9, it was the earliest built. In a rather desolate part of New Mexico, it has a large fleet of helicopters and is fairly out of sight out of mind of the Lazarites. The Survivors of Enclave 9 were relocated here. Flight Capabilities: Peregrines/Helos Ground Capabilities: Light Armor Enclave 16 – Outside Abilene Texas (Above Ground) AO: Texas, Oklahoma, Louisiana, Eastern New Mexico Flight Capabilities: None Ground Capabilities: Light armor, self armored trucks Enclave 18 – Rock Springs, Wyoming (Above Ground) AO: Wyoming, Colorado, Utah Flight Capabilities: Fighters, Helicopters, small Cargo planes Ground Capabilities: Some heavy, mostly light armor Enclave 24 – Located near the Alabama/Georgia border (Below Ground) AO: Alabama, Georgia, Florida Flight Capabilities: Helicopters Ground capabilities: Light Armor, Armored River and swamp boats Enclave 27 – Outside Billings, Montana (Below Ground, part of old Titan Missile silos incorporated) AO: Montana, Idaho, Saskatchewan Flight Capabilities: All aircraft, including AC-130 Gunships (four remaining) and two in flight tankers. Ground Capabilities: Heavy and Light armor Enclave 32 – Inside Denali National Park, Alaska (Below Ground) AO: Alaska, British Columbia (shared) Flight capabilities: Unlimited Ground Capabilities: Heavy armor, snow vehicles Sea Detachment 1: USS Nimitz and group. AO: Support for East Coast Flight Capabilities: F-18’s, A6’s, SA-6’s Support: Naval Artillery, Tomahawk missiles Ground Attack capabilities: 1st Marine Amphib Group Sea Detachment 2: USS George Washington and Group. AO: Gulf of Mexico Flight Capabilities: See Detachment 1 Support: See Detachment 1 Ground attack capabilities: Limited number of Marines for rescue hit and run attacks Sea Detachment 3: USS Lincoln and Group AO: On loan to England Flight Capabilities: See Detachment 1, plus Harrier Jump Jets (after being rescued from Norfolk Navy Base, it had no air group of its own. The British supplied one and the vessel remained in European waters for the duration of the war.) Support: See Detachment 1, plus various Royal Navy ships Ground attack capabilities: Two battalions Royal Marines, used for rescues and Hit and Run attacks.